Lighting fixtures are commonly displayed for sale on walls of stores. Mounting the fixtures for display is presently a difficult task. The usual procedure is to prepare the display on large sheets of plywood or hardboard. The sheet of plywood or hardboard is drilled in appropriate locations; metal electrical boxes are mounted on the rear of the sheet, and the lighting fixtures are then installed on the front of the sheet and wired. The entire sheet is then raised and installed on a wall of a store. If an electrical box or bracket is off center or crooked, it is difficult to mount the sheet, particularly since the sheet hides the wall on which it is being mounted. In addition the work must often be carried out on a ladder or overhead.
Further, if it becomes necessary to move a fixture, the entire display sheet must be removed, new holes drilled, and the old holes in some manner covered. The result is that fabricating, installing and rearranging lighting displays has been a highly time consuming and inefficient task.